


Mystic Messenger: A Kinky Story

by FanFictionWriter



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Not Suitable For Innocent Readers, Transgender Characters, vulgar humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionWriter/pseuds/FanFictionWriter
Summary: The Kinks are a chosen family of three: Crystal, PJ, and Gray. And this is the tale of how their South Korean Vacation got turned upside down real quick with a freaking messenger app! Add Suicidal Maniacs, Cooky Cult Leaders, Dangerous Liquids, Attractive Men and Women and you pretty much have this story!!





	Mystic Messenger: A Kinky Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kinks arrive in Seoul South Korea for a well deserved Vacay! But they have no idea what's about to happen next

Crystal  
I remember that day like it was yesterday. The day I met the RFA. My Mother PJ, and my offspring Gray and I were just arriving in Seoul Korea for a trip there. It was mostly to get away from the annoying American Life. Korea was like a breath of fresh air for us of course. And I was going to soak it up like the sun.  
We had all planned to have a little time for ourselves during the first day. So I waved goodbye to Gray and PJ for some private Crystal time. I assumed PJ was checking out high tech Korean computer parts, or listening to street musicians, while Gray was searching for new stuff to add to their emo trash collection.  
As for me, I wanted to meet and greet as many Korean people as possible. Try as many foods as I could, buy as many souvenirs, basically just shop till I drop. I wanted to make the most of it. And of course I took time to scope out the dating populus here in South Korea. These native asian boys are really attractive to me. It’s a sexy goldmine. Trust me, I was praying to God to find love. Although he probably wouldn't answer to such a silly request.  
Anyway, I ended up munching on an ice cream come when I received a notification from a strange app I never downloaded. “What is this?” I quickly decided to open it up and investigate.

 

Gray  
The day that I met Daddy Jumin was the greatest day of my life. Grammy, Mom, and I had just made it to South Korea for a well deserved break from education and doing stuff. Truly we all decided that we needed to get away from crappy old America and make it some place dank like my memes.  
And South Korea was the closest we got to dank I suppose. The three of us decided to part ways and follow our own paths respectively. Mom was scoping out the boys to calm her yellow fever down and Grammy was… being Grammy. What more can I say about those two?  
I on the other hand was searching for the emo-est of things and dankest of memes. I was channeling my inner Keith. Of course I was using money I stole from Grammy. But who can say I stole from her? I mean… she did earn it on a stripper pole. But I did find some epic Twenty øne piløts gear. I was all set to leave after that all.  
But as we all know I had yet to meet Daddy Jumin just yet. I was about to go meet mother and grandmother when I got the notification that changed my life forever. The one that would initiate my meeting with Jumin. I looked and saw an app I didn’t download. When I opened it up… I was shocked.

PJ  
Ahh, the day that I became a part of the RFA. Of course Gray and Crystal were there too, but it was more about me. I was checking out some epic violinists performing in the streets. I was also fangirling about all the high tech gadgets they have here.  
My home town in America could never be this high tech. And it never had this many beautiful and available men to have fun with. I mean… I’m just joking but still. The possibility is there and that’s what counts.  
I also loved the varieties of music I could find in the stores. I couldn’t believe I could find some Hamilton memorabilia. I was absolutely in love with Korea by this point. If I wasn’t already then this was that moment for me atleast.  
I ended up circling around the city for the millionth I got a message from some strange app. “The Heck is this?” And I found three individuals inside of a chat room.  
General  
Unknown: God…. Finally Connected to Somebody…  
PJ:???????  
Gray: Unknown? Who is that? Who are you? Are you cute? Do you like tøp? Are you emo?!+_+  
Crystal: Um… you are connected.. But I don’t understand. Why are we here?  
Unknown: I have called you all here for a very special request.  
PJ: What kind of request?  
Gray:Waaattt..?!? Answer my question, emo bean. I’m watching you.  
Crystal: Please tell us what you want.  
Unknown: Alright… I need you three to agree to help me with something…  
Crystal: And that something is…..  
Gray: wHaT dO yOu wAnT sTrAngEr? I’m busy buying emo stuff.  
PJ: God I hope it doesn’t have to do with the smuggling drugs across the border joke….  
Unknown: This chat room has many users. I need you three to speak with some of them and convince them to…. Let their guard down….  
Gray: Why should we help you? You korean bean.(<\--That's an insult)  
PJ: Gray has a point.  
Unknown: Well you see…. I can hack into the government agency and frame you for treason. Does that convince you three?  
Crystal:.... That’s a hard yes from me.  
Gray: I won’t believe you until I die with all my emo shit.  
PJ: Got any proof?  
Unknown: I can look at my satellite readings and see you three. You guys are about to walk into each other because you’ve been too busy reading this conversation to care.  
Gray:Butt..my hot topic..nooo…..  
Unknown: Sorry sweetheart. Better look up.  
Gray: I bet you’re the creepy guy in the mask that's following me. I see you eyeing my clothes. Hisss...  
{The three of them notice they are all in the same area}  
Unknown: Hmm… maybe.. Maybe not.. Guess you’ll never find out.  
Gray: I like your hair. Its floofy +_+ how does one do such masterwork?  
PJ: Alright Unknown… what must we do?  
Unknown: Go to this address and you’ll find a bush behind a gate in a back alley. Push it aside and you’ll find a path to a secret bunker with basic living materials. Enough for a month. Which is more than enough time. So we got a deal?  
Gray: what? You’re probably just luring three innocent people into a rape layer. But sure, whatever. Just as long as I get Wifi.  
Unknown: Wifi and Entertainment shall be provided for your pleasure.  
Gray: Can I shop at Hot Topic with you someday?  
Unknown:.....Maybe…?  
Crystal: Alright… we’ll go there but we will back off it gets creepy.  
PJ: Let’s go team.  
Gray:*VolTrOn ouT*!  
Unknown: Yes.. see you.  
{Chatroom End}

When the three of them arrived at the scene, Unknown’s description proved true. They found a bush behind a gate, and a long underground tunnel leading to a large ass bunker underground. However, the next thing that happened… they had not prepared for…

Chatroom  
Gray: Uhmm...Hi? :/  
Yoosung☆: Yayoooo!  
Jaehee: Umm… Yoosung….  
Yoosung☆: What is it?  
Jaehee: Do you know that person? That username is unfamiliar to me.  
Jumin: I agree. Perhaps an intruder?  
PJ: DON’T PICK ON MY GRANDSON!!  
Zen: Uhhh… this is awkward…  
Yoosung☆: Gahhh two!!!!!  
Jaehee:... Jesus help us…..  
Crystal: Everyone let’s be reasonable.  
Jaehee: A THIRD?!!!!!  
Gray: Hi mom  
Yoosung☆: GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH  
Crystal: Hello Son.  
Jumin:...Family relation?  
PJ: Don’t forget about GRAMMY PJ!  
Crystal: they’re gonna think we’re crazy….  
Gray: They already do, Calm down. I need this corner, plas move.  
Jaehee: Seven… V.. where are you?  
Crystal: Fine… you could have just asked aloud, I’m right here…  
Gray: I’m very confused. Seven, V? Oh yeah, that dude said--  
Jaehee: They are our saviors….  
Gray: Like a cult?..  
[V and Seven have entered the chatroom]  
V: No I’m afraid not.  
Seven: The cavalry has arrived lolololol  
Gray: o.< lololololololol  
Crystal: So many Lols lolololol  
Seven: Lololololol  
Crystal: Lolololol---  
Jaehee: CUT IT OUUUUUUUUUTTTT!  
Seven & Crystal: Fine…  
Gray: Okay then- Mom, Gg. But, Seven won that +_+ lolol  
Crystal: Gray you are not helping…  
Seven: Lololol with the power of HBC and PHD PEPPER!!  
Gray: Ah, Back to the task at hand--  
Crystal: Darn it…. Phd Pepper… a man with good taste….  
Gray: Sshhhhhhhh Jaehee(?) Wants our full and undivided attention.  
Jaehee: Thank You… we must investigate these three intruders.  
Yoosung: I’m Yoosung! 20 Year Old Gaming Addict and Hermit. XD  
Gray: Intruder? I was literally at a Hot Topic 5 minutes ago.. Anyway, I’m Gray. I’m Emo, And I love cats.  
Zen: I am the most handsomest man in the world: Zen aged 23. Musical Actor too. Haha. My beauty blinds.  
Gray: Zen, Shush. Narcissism is not need atm.Also, I prefer to keep my eyesite.  
PJ: Give him a chance!!! I’m PJ, Violinist, Anxious Queen, Grammy among other things. I would love to do something to help you Zen haha.  
Zen: Ahh- a woman of good taste!!!  
Gray: (She’s not actually a grandma, but we just call her grammy cuz she’s the eldest.)  
Seven: Jumin is a fussy 26 year old businessman and Jaehee is his refined assistant at the age of 25  
Jumin: Luciel… why must you reveal this info?  
Gray: Fussy? Jumin doesn't seem that way. He’s been rather quiet actually.  
Crystal & PJ: *coughs* thirsty *coughs*  
Gray: Excuse me? You’re the ones who dance on poles for a fucking living.  
Crystal: Then again Grammy was all over Zenny boo earlier!  
PJ: Keep my name out of your mouth!  
Jaehee: Please restrain yourselves.  
Gray: I apologize. I will yell at them instead.  
Seven: Lololol I’m the genius hacker aged 21. I am surrounded by secrets.  
Crystal: Lolol almost as if each Lol you type reveals it all, huh Seven?  
Seven: Lolol maybe.  
Gray: Go get a room at some hotel or something, smh.  
Jaehee:*is done with people*  
Gray:*Pats Jaehee supportingly*  
Seven: [Insert Picture of the RfA here]  
Seven: This the RFA.  
PJ: I like dat glorious white haired adonis.  
Zen: Hohohohoho that is moi.  
Gray: Oh, Well then.. ohoho.  
[Insert picture of a feminine looking male in a cosplay of some sort.]  
Jumin: Cosplay?  
PJ: Gray’s Cosplays are fabulous.  
Jumin: I’m jealous  
Gray: Don’t be jealous, Lol. I’m a emo hermit who watches anime all day..  
Jumin: Okay then..? Anime?  
Seven: And V… is our leader who helps with organizing our party for the RFA. It’s like a huge fundraiser.  
PJ: Wow such a noble cause.  
Gray: Coolio.  
V: Anyways… I have to ask why are you here?  
Crystal: I’m afraid all I can reveal is that we were given access to this messenger by accident…. We have a reason to be here.  
Jaehee: And that reason is…..  
Crystal: One word. A Name in fact.  
Crystal:........  
Crystal: Rika  
Gray: Rika?  
[Crystal has left the chatroom]  
Yoosung: HUUUUUHHHH?!!!!  
Jaehee: Oh my!  
Jumin: But… that’s….  
V: Luciel..  
Seven: Yes… V?  
V: We’ll have to trust them for now but soon enough we’ll discover the truth.  
Seven: Understood.  
V:I shall take my leave as well.  
[V has left the chatroom]  
Zen: Yoosung… I’m coming over there so don’t do anything stupid.  
Yoosung: What? Whyyyy?  
[Zen has left the chatroom]  
Yoosung: Damn…  
[Yoosung has left the chatroom]  
PJ: So dashing!!!  
Jaeheee: Mr. Han I shall go and finish some assignments.  
Jumin: Yes Jaehee. Please Do.  
Jaehee: Sir.  
[Jaehee has left the chatroom]  
Gray: Jumin…?  
Jumin: Hmm?  
Gray: Are you okay?  
Jumin: Yes… just alittle shaken up is all. I can’t believe that girl mentioned her.  
Gray: Were you close to her? Also uh, my mom isn’t gay >.o;  
PJ: I don’t know Gray. I think we should trust Crystal. But do as you wish. I’ll be back to see Zenny boo later. Gotta get them drugs!  
[PJ has left the chatroom]  
Gray: Grammy and them god damn drug jokes.  
Gray: Well Jumin, I should go so i can finish up this cosplay outfit. ^^  
Jumin: Yes I have business to discuss as well.  
Gray: Bye! ^^  
[Gray has left the chatroom]  
Once Gray left the chatroom he went to the kitchen table where PJ and Crystal were munching on some cookies and having a conversation. Gray seemed angry for some reason. Presumably he was pissed at Crystal for her mentioning of Rika.  
“Mom, what the hell,” Gray said slamming his fists down on the table. “Who the hell is Rika and why did you do that?” Crystal raised her arms up protectively, “hey don’t get so feisty Gray. I was just doing as I was told. Remember our objective is to lower their guard for that mysterious guy.” Gray nodded along with PJ, “But Crystal… who is Rika?”  
Crystal went to her phone and scrolled down to find a picture of a woman with green eyes and blonde hair. “This is Rika. The former leader of the RFA who has been presumed dead two years ago. Apparently it was reported as a suicide by her fiance V.” Gray was not convinced. “But how the hell did you know any of this?”  
Crystal opened up the messenger and pointed to below the acronym in a specialized font read ‘Rika’s Fundraising Association’. “I see… so you saw her name and casually threw it into the conversation?”  
“Correct PJ,” Crystal said returning to her seat. “Then after leaving the messenger I did as much research for her name and that was all that I came up with.”  
The three of them marinated on that idea. Little did they know that a storm was brewing…. 

 

~Sneak Peak~  
He walked into the dark room and kneeled before the throne. All he could see was the bottom of an elegant black dress. His body began to shiver as an angelic voice spoke to him.  
“Ray…..” it began. “Where have you been?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the beginning short chapter length. As we begin to develop our true writing style hopefully the chapter lengths will increase as well. please hang with us until then!! ^^


End file.
